militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
5th Military Region (Vietnam People's Army)
The 5th Military District of Vietnam People's Army, is directly under the Ministry of Defense of Vietnam, tasked to organize, build, manage and command armed forces defending the South Central Vietnam include the Tây Nguyên and southern central coastal provinces. In the period of Vietnam War, 5th Military Zone included the coastal provinces of Middle Central Vietnam, 6th Military Zone included the old South Central Vietnam (including Ninh Thuận Province, Bình Thuận Province, Lâm Đồng Province, Đắk Nông Province today) and the front Tây Nguyên (Northern and Central of Tây Nguyên) was merged into 5th Military Zone after Vietnam unification. * Command Headquarters: Da Nang city * Commander: Lieutenant General Lê Chiêm( promoted to Lieutenant General in 27/12/2012) * Political Commissar: Major General Trần Quang Phương * Deputy Commander cum Chief of Staff: Major General Nguyễn Long Cáng Agencies * Department of Staff * Department of Politics ** Division of Organization ** Division of Cadre ** Division of Policy ** Division of Propogendar and Training ** Division of Thoughts and Culture ** Military Court of Military Zone ** Military Procuratorate of Military Zone ** Military Museum of 5th Military Zone ** Newspaper of 5th Military Zone ** Troupe of 5th Military Zone * Department of Logistics * Department of Technology * Office of Command of 5th Military Zone Units * Military Command of Da Nang Municipality * Military Command of Quảng Nam Province * Military Command of Quảng Ngãi Province * Military Command of Bình Định Province * Military Command of Phú Yên Province * Military Command of Khánh Hòa Province * Military Command of Kon Tum Province * Military Command of Gia Lai Province * Military Command of Đắc Lắc Province - Political Commissar: Major General Võ Duy Chín (2008), honored as Hero of the People's Armed Forces (1976) * Military Command of Đắk Nông Province * Military Command of Ninh Thuận Province * Military School of Military Zone * 2nd Division * 305th Division * 315th Division * 368th Artillery Regiment (honored as Hero of People's Armed Forces 2008) * 270th Combat Engineering Brigade Successive Commander and Leadership Commanders * Major General (1958), Lieutenant General (1974) Chu Huy Mân (1967–1976): General (1980), Director of the General Political Department Vietnam People's Army (1977–1986). * Major General Đoàn Khuê (1977–1980): Lieutenant General (1980), Colonel General (1984), General (1990), Minister of Ministry of Defense of Vietnam (1991–1997) * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Huy Chương * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Chơn (-1994) * Lieutenant General Phan Hoan -(-1994) * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Văn Được (- 2002): Deputy Minister of Ministry of Defense of Vietnam * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Khắc Nghiên (2002–2005): Deputy Minister of Ministry of Defense of Vietnam. Concurrently Chief of General Staff of the Vietnam People's Army. * Lieutenant General Huỳnh Ngọc Sơn (- 9/2007): vice Chairman of National Assembly of Vietnam XII. * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Trung Thu (9/2007-2010) * Lieutenant General Lê Chiêm (2011-) Political Commissioners, Deputy Commanders of Politics * Colonel General Chu Huy Mân (1975–1976) * Colonel General Đoàn Khuê (1977–1980) * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Huy Chương * Lieutenant General Tiêu Văn Mẫn * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Thành Út * Major General Nguyễn Văn Thảng, Lieutenant General (2007) * Major General Nguyễn Thành Đức (2007-2011), Lieutenant General (2009) * Major General Trần Quang Phương (2011-) Category:Military regions of the People's Army of Vietnam